1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to scooter assemblies, including electric scooter assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of scooters exist, including electric scooters having a deck for supporting a user in a standing position and a handlebar for allowing the user to control and steer the scooter. Providing powered movement for a vehicle, such as scooters and other vehicles powered by an electric motor, can also be used to improve the user experience. A need exists for improved electric scooters or at least new designs to provide the consumer with a useful choice.